hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/Bune
Tropical Cyclone Bune New storm out there...probably will be named, last for a few days and then dissipate out at sea. (or as the latest forecasts say) Yqt1001 00:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's been named now. Although Bune will most likely not affect land, it's worth talking about to some extent... Could become a cat 1 or 2. Ryan1000 20:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::It looks pretty nice on images, and is huge, so I'm glad it's not going to affect anywhere. This could've been nasty if it took aim at... well, anywhere. I mean... look at it.1 I can definatly see this making a cat 2. And, going a little off topic, but tomorrow's my birthday. :) HurricaneFiona 20:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well it's a category 1 now, with 2 in it's forecasts. PS: Happy birthday! Yqt1001 23:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Happy Birthday, Fiona. Mine was back in Mid-January, but there was nothing worth talking about by then... It appears Bune is intensifying, but the good news is Fiji is apparently out of the question, although the Tonga archapelago is not. The worst storm in the history of Tonga was Tropical Cyclone Isaac in 1980. That storm was a giant category 3 that smashed the islands apart. Almost all of the livestock were killed, and several people were left homeless. Damages are unknown, but were severe. Ron and Susan of January 1998 were a twin pair of cat. 5's that rushed through the archapelago, but only Ron caused over half of the buildings on the island of Niuafo'ou to be destroyed. Susan had generally remained at sea. The Ron and Susan duo was one of only two pairs of simultaneous category 5's in the same basin on record. The only other twin cat. 5's in any other basin were typhoons Ivan and Joan (Ivan on the left, Joan on the right) in October 1997. There is no partner with Bune, but that doesn't mean it won't be a bad storm... Keep your eyes out, Tonga. Ryan1000 22:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No longer going to become a category 2...and happy birthday! Mine was back in early-Dec, and I could've said something about it (retirements section 2010 was active that day). Yqt1001 00:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Have a nice HB, Fiona! This thing isn't what I thought it could be, but it probrably won't be without impacts altogether, but any damage will likely be limited to minor flooding in Tonga. Although the SHem overall wasn't as active as it could've been due to the record-dead SWIO season, Cyclone Yasi(and to a lesser extent, Bingiza) made the year memorable overall. Ryan1000 20:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Bune now a tropical storm with 70mph winds. Yqt1001 23:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :And it's heading out to sea. Couldn't have been a bad storm, and it'll go away in the next few hours or day. Was worth tracking, but not remembering... Ryan1000 00:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::And Bune is gone. Yqt1001 18:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC)